Profound Dragon
The first source manuscript was called Profound Dragon Cultivation. Its name sounded simple, but once Li Yunmu looked at the detailed summary, he became aware that this was a deadly flux skill which possessed extraordinary power. According to the summary, the creator regarded the user of this skill as a dragon lurking deep within the abyss. Once it rose, it would shock the four plains and dominate the eight aspects. Cultivating this skill would allow the user to absorb a portion of the enemy's flux energy from their attack and use the special revolution of this Profound Dragon Energy to bind it to one's body for a time being. That energy would then be stored in the user's naval until it reached a certain limit after which it would be utilized in a single shot. Thus, using this skill would allow the user to both absorb the enemy's flux energy as well as use it to counterattack According to the overview, this skill possessed a certain amount of defensive capabilities as well as the ability to explosively increase one's energy. Once the stored energy exploded, the formidable might released would be extremely astonishing. "System, analyze the grade of this Profound Dragon Energy." Li Yunmu didn't dare to look more. As a hint of doubt arose in his heart, he again picked up the second source manuscript which was named Profound Dragon Strength. The same two words at the beginning of this skill provided further confirmation for Li Yunmu's conjuncture. After careful analysis, he found that Profound Dragon Cultivation and Profound Dragon Strength complemented each other. If Profound Dragon Cultivation absorbed enemy's flux energy and bound it to one's body until a certain amount was reached and it would be used for an explosive counterattack, then Profound Dragon Strength reinforced it. While extremely bewildered, he went toward the third source manuscript which was called 'Profound Dragon Steps'. It first two words were the same. From that moment on, Li Yunmu was certain that those source manuscripts were certainly an inheritance from the person who created them. And that creator was definitely a rarely seen talent, for otherwise, this set of source manuscripts wouldn't been graded so highly by the system. Profound Dragon Strep was similar to the above two source manuscripts. In simple terms, this skill was only a mediocre flux step skill without any strange moves and was at most B grade. But what if it was used together with Profound Dragon Cultivation and Profound Dragon Strength? The result left even the system perturbed. It was surprisingly SSS grade. It has to be known that even with the system and a large amount of space elements, Li Yunmu could only exchange three A grade cultivation methods for an S grade one, or perhaps SS grade if he was lucky. As for the probability of SSS grade, it was miniscule. It required three peak A grade cultivation methods and a large amount of luck in that the three cultivation methods had to be compatible with each other. If there was the least bit of problem in compatibility, the end result wouldn't reach SSS grade. But even if Li Yunmu obtain an SSS grade cultivation method, then what? He would only obtain a cultivation relaying globe of an SSS grade cultivation method and not the source manuscript. Therefore, he was greatly shocked inside. He had surprisingly discovered a combination of three cultivation methods which were equivalent to an SSS grade cultivation method, and they were even in source manuscript form. The summary of Profound Dragon Steps was very simple. If the user moved according to the special footwork as well as rotated their flux energy according to the special route, their legs would be able to draw a certain amount of geocentric flux energy. If this geocentric flux energy was used together with Profound Dragon Cultivation and gained assistance from Profound Dragon Strength, then the combined might would instantly reach an SSS grade. According to the system's analysis, the flux energy produced from the combination of the three would undergo a qualitative change. When three powers of different nature that moved through three different sets of paths were combined, their power would reach the level of Li Yunmu's flame thunder energy! Thus, it could be considered as a power source approaching divine level.. The fourth manuscript was known as "Meridian Nurturing Flux Point Technique". When Li Yunmu read its name, his heart began to beat wildly. The fourth source manuscript was the easiest to understand. Its name was extremely ordinary, and it could even be said that this source manuscript couldn't even be called as one, but rather a sort of secret technique. However, Li Yunmu's heart kept beating crazily upon noticing it. He didn't dare to believe that after the previous source manuscripts that belonged to Profound Dragon series, he would find such an ordinary manuscript. Why had he spent the past few months toiling laboriously to refine power grain? His aim was only one, to obtain enough contribution points to purchase a flux point strengthening secret technique. Today, he had come here to reach exactly this goal. Yet he had encountered something even better than to what he had been looking forward. Li Yunmu impatiently opened it to take a look, and after a long while, he sighed and lifted his head again. Just as he lifted his gaze, his eyes met with the eyes of the black-gowned woman. "The fluctuations in your heart were quite large," Night said calmly